


Waktu Istirahat

by Onyoooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyoooooooo/pseuds/Onyoooooooo
Summary: "Bisa diem nggak?""Diem di hatiku dan jangan pergi lagi."
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Waktu Istirahat

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah sebuah fanfic terinspirasi dari kata-kata bucin temenku. Ditulis dalam sekitar 1,5 jam di tengah jam pelajaran, jadi mohon maapkan kualitas yang rendah ini TwT

Waktu istirahat, di lantai paling atas Akademi Fukuroudani. Konoha dan Washio sedang menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Yah, sebenarnya sih hanya Konoha yang menikmatinya, Washio terlihat sedikit terganggu dengan bacotan Konoha yang tanpa henti; mulai dari guru matematika yang killer, bekalnya kelupaan di rumah sehingga dia harus beli makanan dari Kantin -Ia menyeret Washio bersamanya-, hingga nilai-nilai ulangannya yang diwarnai oleh huruf B.

“Eh, omong-omong Bokuto, Akaashi, Onaga, Sarukui, sama Komi-yan kemana? Biasanya mereka yang dateng paling awal kesini.” Tanya Konoha sambil mengunyah sandwich murah Kantin.

“...Biasa, Bokuto bikin masalah lagi, terus Sarukui sama Komi ikut-ikutan. Akaashi nungguin mereka yang lagi dimarahin di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Kalau Onaga, dia lagi ngerjain tugas di kelasnya.” Jawab Washio. Si anak berambut blonde cuma manggut-manggut sambil lanjut makan.

“Emang dasar Bokuto bego, bikin masalah terus! Mana itu si Monyet sama Komi-yan ngikut lag-”

“Hush! Nggak boleh gitu. Terus jangan makan sambil ngomong, keselek nanti.”

Maap, mulut Konoha emang nggak ada filternya.

“Sori, sori. Kasihan Akaashi nya lho, dia jadi kayak babysitter nya Bokuto. Oh iya, aduh Onaga, Onaga. Kouhai gue rajin banget, ngerjain tugas waktu pas istirahat.” Konoha menepuk dadanya. Ia terlihat bangga.

“Kata Akaashi dia nggak keberatan kok. Lagipula, yang rajin Onaga kok kamu yang senang? Kamu seharusnya yang rajin lho, masa’ Senpai yang mencontoh Kouhai sih?” Washio tertawa kecil. Tawa tersebut membuat jantung Konoha berdegup kencang, mengingat lelaki berambut hitam itu jarang tersenyum, tertawa apalagi.

_ ‘Waduh- Washio cakep banget sih?! Ambil hatiku sini mas--’ _

“Iya deh, gue tau gue males. Omong-omong lu bawa karaage ya? Bagi dong!” Konoha nyengir, berusaha untuk meredakan degup jantungnya yang kencang gara-gara lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu.

“....Ok, buka mulutmu/” Washio mengambil satu karaage dan menyodorkannya ke Konoha.

_ ‘HAH?! Dia mau nyuapin gue?! Alhamdulillah mak apakah ini yang dinamakan rejeki anak sholeh--’ _

“Mau nggak? Kalau nggak kumakan nih.”

“Eh iya iya!” Konoha pun melahap karaage yang disodorkan Washio. Dan ia ingat sesuatu.

Washio telah memasukkan sumpit yang ia gunakan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan sumpit itu dipakai untuk menyuapi Konoha. Sama dengan : Indirect Kiss.

Konoha setengah tersedak dan buru-buru menelan karaage dalam mulutnya, mukanya memerah.

“Kamu nggak apa-apa? Minum dulu nih.” Washio memberi botol minumnya.

“Ng-nggak apa-apa, makasih.” Konoha buru-buru meminum susu kotak yang ia beli. 

_ ‘....Akinori, seharusnya lu ambil aja minumnya! Lumayan, indirect kiss 2x!’ _

Konoha tersedak lagi gara-gara pikirannya sendiri. 

“Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa?”

“Iya, gapapa!” Konoha refleks berseru, membuat Washio terkejut. “Sori, be-te-we karaage nya enak! Bagi lagi dong!”

Washio menghela napas dan kembali memberi Konoha karaage nya.

“Eh, lu nggak keberatan kan?”

“Nggak apa-apa kok.”

Lalu Konoha melanjutkan kebacotannya. Mencerocos tanpa henti hingga waktu istirahat hampir habis. Ia selalu terlihat antusias ngebacot di depan Washio sampai-sampai Konoha tidak sadar Washio memperhatikan wajahnya terus menerus.

“....Terus, terus, PR matematika gue nyaris ketinggalan. Untung aja kagak, kalo iya gue udah kena bacotan om om killer satu itu. Eh iya tadi gue liat Komi-yan tadi abis kena marah, ngakak parah gila liat ekspresin-”

“Konoha, bisa diem ga?” Potong Washio, suaranya tajam. Anak blonde tersebut spontan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Hatinya serasa mencelus.

“Eh- sori… gue terlalu bacot ya? Maaf, gue bakal nyoba nggak ngomong banyak-banyak lain ka--” Konoha setengah berbisik dan panik. Namun, kalimatnya telah terpotong oleh lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu sekali lagi sebelum ia selesai berbicara. 

“Diem di hatiku dan jangan pergi lagi.” Ucapnya sembari meraih dan mengusap pipi Konoha dengan lembut.

DHUARRR

Konoha.exe stopped working.

_ ‘HAH?!? WASHIO NGAPAIN?! HAH ANJIR BENTAR TADI DIA NGOMONG APA?! PIPI GUE DIAPAIN?!?’ _

__ “..H-hah?!”

Rasanya kepala Konoha ingin meledak. Mukanya merah padam, degup jantungnya tidak karuan, matanya melotot, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan tangan kanan Washio masih menyentuh pipinya. 

Kalau ada yang mengambil foto muka Konoha saat itu, hancurlah reputasinya sebagai “Kakak kelas ganteng” di sekolahnya. 

\--RRRRIIIIINGGGG--

Bel masuk mengejutkan mereka.

“Gue-- ada di hati lu? Apa- kenapa? Hah?!” Konoha gelagapan.

“Nggak apa-apa kok. Bel masuk udah bunyi tuh, masuk kelas gih.” Washio menepuk pipi Konoha yang lebih merah daripada tomat dan beranjak pergi.

Konoha kembali ke kelasnya dengan wajah hingga telinga dan leher yang memerah dan mulut yang masih setengah menganga -tampangnya tablo banget-, dan Washio hanya tertawa kecil mengetahui Konoha takkan fokus pada pelajaran yang akan diterangkan nantinya.

  
  


.

.

.

Asal Konoha tahu saja, degup jantung Washio sama kencangnya dengan degup jantungnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih udah dibaca sampai habis! Semoga suka dengan fic pendek ini--
> 
> dan iya, Washio masih pake Aku-Kamu :v


End file.
